Hunger Games: Alternative End
by Tchoubacka
Summary: Et si Katniss perdait tout sens commun à cause de la perte de sa petite soeur? Et si, au lieu de la surmonter comme dans le livre, elle y plongeait la tête la première? Voici le portrait de la femme cruelle et sans pitié qu'aurait pu devenir Katniss.


**Hello chers lecteurs ;p Bon c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis bientôt un an et demi et je me suis finalement décidé à écrire cette fin alternative en voyant le film il y a un mois de ca^^ Bon j'espère que ca vous plaira et, n'oubliez pas de me donner un avis à la fin, pour savoir si je continue ou pas x) Sur ce Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

La pointe de ma flèche se dirige plus haut. Je relâche la corde. Et la présidente Coin bascule par-dessus le balcon et s'écrase par terre. Morte.

Un grand silence suit. Le silence s'éternise et rien ne bouge. Puis l'incrédulité succède à la stupeur générale et des murmures confus se répandent dans la foule. Les gardes totalement pris au dépourvus ne savent que faire. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je ne sais pas si je serais toujours en vie demain. Mais j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Plus rien n'a d'importance désormais. Je tourne les talons et rentre dans la résidence.

* * *

Je sors à la lumière du soleil levant. Ma 1ère apparition publique depuis la disparition de Coin. Après la mort de cette dernière, à ma grande surprise, les gardes se sont mis à ma disposition. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais cela ne m'importe guère. Sans doute de la loyauté pour leur symbole de victoire. Car c'est ce que je suis devenue. Un symbole, un insigne que l'on exhibe, que l'on ressort à toutes les sauces. Ma liberté s'est envolée en même temps que la vie de Coin. Il leur faut un nouveau chef. Et leur nouveau leader ne sera pas humain. Non, ce sera une notion, un concept. Celui de la liberté. L'idée paraît séduisante ainsi présentée. Mais ce gouvernement ne fera pas long feu. L'avarice des hommes reprendra le dessus, tôt ou tard. La clameur montante du peuple me ramène à la réalité. Les uniformes gris m'entourent et ne m'exposent à la foule qu'après avoir sécurisé la zone. Je m'avance et joins deux doigts en signe de ralliement. Ils s'en souviennent forcément. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir oublié. Impossible. Pas après m'avoir suivie avec autant d'attention durant les Hunger Games. A mon grand soulagement la foule imite mon geste. Avec quelques secondes de battement, certes, mais elle l'imite quand même. Le public était avec moi, ma survie était donc assurée. Voilà au moins ce que m'avais appris les jeux. Je tenais Panem dans le creux de ma main. Mais malgré cela, j'étais prise au piège. Il ne me restait qu'une seule sortie et elle n'était pas de tout repos. Je devais devenir Présidente, c'était la seule issue. Les citoyens se mirent alors à crier quelque chose en cœur. Tout d'abord étouffé puis de plus en plus fort. Ils scandent mon nom. J'adresse un sourire confiant à la caméra. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je dois le faire. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et annonce ma candidature au poste de Présidente. Après un long discours émouvant préparé avec soin pour toucher le plus de gens possibles, je rentre de nouveau. Tout s'est déroulé exactement comme prévu mais je garde une impression de malaise. Je m'accorde quelques minutes de paix seulement avant mon interview. Je tombe de fatigue et n'ait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Avant même que je puisse m'asseoir, Peeta déboula dans le salon. Il m'attrape par les épaules en me secouant dans tous les sens.

-Bon Dieu Katniss, Mais tu fous quoi ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

J'ai parlé d'une voix froide, distante. Je ne dois pas montrer mon affolement, ma panique. Je sais que si j'essaye de dire autre chose, je fondrais en sanglot. Et ça pas question. Je ne veux pas avoir les yeux gonflés pour ma prochaine interview. Je répète.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Ma vie se résume à ça désormais. La prochaine interview, la prochaine déclaration. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois convaincre le peuple ou l'on me jettera en prison, c'est sûr. Je le repousse violemment et m'éloigne en direction du plateau. Les larmes sont sur le point de déborder mais je les ravale courageusement. Et me lance dans la course. La course au pouvoir. Le présentateur m'accueille avec un sourire éblouissant. Tiens ce n'est plus Caesar. Dommage, je l'aimais bien. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil à cet usage et détaille ce nouvel hurluberlu. A première vue il ne semble pas un obstacle bien dur à surmonter. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, la première impression est souvent trompeuse. Le nouveau présentateur est plutôt bien bâti, les cheveux jaune canari gominé au gel, un sourire éblouissant et le tout portant un costard bleu marine. Décidément, je ne me ferais jamais à la mode d'ici. Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder mais les couleurs criardes de ses vêtements et de sa coiffure agressent les yeux. Une main me secoue l'épaule, me sortant de ma torpeur.

-Alors on rêvasse ?

Je lui souris chaleureusement. Le match a commencé.

-Juste un instant d'assoupissement.

Il me tend la main et se présente.

-Mickael Warner. Votre nouvel interviewer.

Je lui serre la main. Il attaque tranquillement. Je hoche la tête, accommodante et le laisse gentiment continuer. Il n'a aucune chance.

-Dans votre dernière annonce vous avez déclaré vouloir, je cite « devenir l'incarnation des espoirs du peuple ». Pourtant il y a quelques mois vous avez assuré ne vouloir endosser pour rien au monde cette lourde charge qu'est la fonction de Président. Pourquoi ce brusque revirement ?

Je décide de jouer la carte de l'humour. Je ne les prendrais par les sentiments qu'après. Ne pas trop précipiter les choses. Grâce à ma participation à deux Hunger Games à la suite je maîtrise parfaitement les ficelles du Showbiz.

-Eh bien je dirais que j'ai eu soudainement envie de ressembler au Président Snow !

Le présentateur me regarde de travers mais finit par éclater de rire, imitant le public.

-Très drôle, mais franchement, sans rire ?

Très bien, une ouverture pour une offensive sentimentale. Au fond, cette interview n'est pas si différente de la guerre. Une guerre contre un adversaire particulièrement vulnérable certes, mais une guerre quand même. Je baisse les yeux. Prim il est temps que ta mort serve à quelque chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer, les larmes viennent d'elle-même.

-Pour tout vous dire... C'est grâce à ma petite sœur. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Il a fallu que ma sœur meure pour que je me rende compte de l'importance de la vie, et de l'importance de l'améliorer du mieux qu'on peut.

Le silence plane sur la salle. Les centaines de personnes assistant à l'interview sont suspendues à mes lèvres. Je reprends, ma voix proche du sanglot.

-J'ai envie que la mort de Prim ait un sens. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Et qu'elle meilleur utilité que celle de servir à son pays ?

J'ai presque atteint mon but. Les gens essuient leurs larmes dans la salle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à incarner leur espoir. En d'autres termes, je dois devenir un héros patriote. J'attends justement la prochaine réplique du présentateur qui me permettra de sortir mon discours patriotique.

-Encore la tête dans la lune à ce que je vois !

Mickael me sourit hypocritement. Il croit m'avoir piégé. Je souris à mon tour au présentateur. Et je sors ma réponse à toute épreuve.

-Je pensais à toutes les merveilles que recèle notre beau pays.

Le présentateur hausse un sourcil. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans l'Arène. Sourire pour convaincre. Tout n'est que jeu, et c'est à celui qui saura gagner le public. Je m'explique.

-Oui je pensais à tous les districts, qui chacun à leur façon contribue à faire marcher notre société ! Et je pense que non seulement nous leur devons beaucoup, mais nous devrions les en remercier. Car le seul droit qu'on leur a accordé, c'est celui d'être opprimé !

Très bien. La majorité du peuple est dans ma poche. Mais il faut que j'atténue mes propos si je ne veux pas finir aux oubliettes. Certes l'oppresseur est parti, mais le Capitole reste quand même très sensible.

-Mais je n'en oublie pas pour autant notre cher Capitole, notre capitale. Oui, car pourquoi rejeter la faute sur la population toute entière quand le mal n'est produit que par quelques-uns ? Je ne propose pas de pardonner ces traîtres, bien au contraire, mais de punir uniquement les responsables, et non les victimes ! C'est pourquoi je propose de leur administrer le même traitement qu'ils nous ont fait subir durant 70 ans. Les jeux de la justice. Justice Games : les soixante seizième Hunger Games.

Un silence pesant accueille ma déclaration et un frisson me parcours. Ma chère Prim serait enfin vengée. J'ai joué gros sur ce coup-là. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il le fallait. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour exécuter le sale boulot. Le présentateur se reprend. Nous échangeons des banalités pour la caméra, je lui expose mon programme puis enfin nous nous serrons la main.

-Eh bien je pense qu'il est temps de nous séparer. Bonne chance.

Je réponds d'un hochement de tête et sort du plateau. Peeta m'attends, assis à même le sol, dans ma loge. Un écran fissuré est accroché sur le mur. Il me tourne le dos. Anticipant ma question il désigne l'écran d'un mouvement de la tête.

-je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je le contourne et voit son visage. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il me regarde à travers ses larmes et me pose la question que je me pose en permanence.

-Katniss… Que deviens-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas et tourne les talons avant de larmoyer. Je serais forte. Pour Prim.

* * *

**Voilà, n'oubliez pas le bouton review! ^^**


End file.
